Ténèbres révélations
by Woudy
Summary: Quand Hao raconte le début de leur commencement et que tout bascule à cause d'un accident
1. Notre Histoire

Titre : Ténèbres révélations

Auteur : Woudy

Genre :YAOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Couple :HaoXRen

Disclaimer :Les personnages de cette séries ne m'appartienne pas du tout ,c'est trop dommage TT

Hao : yataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ( saute de joie)

Ren : heureusement sinon elle pourrait déjà tous nous décapiter

Kyo : c'est gentil TT moi qui vous aimes tant TT

Yoh : moi j't'aime bien Kyo ( prend l'auteur dans ces bras et pleure)

Kyo : ( prend Yoh dans ces bras et derrière l'épaule du plus jeune lance un regard machiavélique à Hao)

Hao : glups Oo

Ren : euh je vais lancer la fics hehehe !

(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)

**Ténèbres révélations**

Ta peau halé est si douce même si tu râle dés que je la touche.

Combien de fois j'ai pu t'admirer sous la douche ou même lors de tes matchs.

C'est à un de ces moments que tu as croiser mon regard au départ ton regard or était froid , haineux mais au fil du temps de la douceur tu m'as transmis.

Tu as était élevé dans la noirceur et la haine et moi presque pareille , à nous deux on a pu embellir notre vie.

5 ans sont passés depuis le tournoi , 4 ans que nous sommes devenu amis , et maintenant 2 ans ce soir que nous sommes amants.

Je voulais te faire une belle surprise et te demander en mariage , sa fait un moment que j'y est réfléchis et la je le sais je veux complètement passer ma vie avec toi.

Je me rend compte que je suis fou de toi.

De tes cheveux violets et de ce drôle de pic qui s'agrandit quand tu t'énerve surtout quand l'autre dingue raconte encore une de ces blagues débiles.

Tes yeux de chat que j'adore admirer et surtout la nuit quand je vois le reflet de la lune dans tes magnifiques orbes or.

La bouille que tu abordes quand tu dors et que je ne me lasserais jamais de regarder.

De ton corps fin mais musclé , tu t'es tellement entraîner pour l'avoir et je sais que tu ne le supporter pas mais grâce à moi tu as changer même si les gens te critiquent encore.

Mais tu t'en fiche , puisque moi je t'aime tel que tu es.

J'entend des bruits dans le couloir la porte s'ouvre , je me retourne croyant que c'est toi qui est rentrer mais à la place je vois mon frère Yoh debout, blanc comme un linge qui me dit d'une voix triste :

- Nii-san , Ren il est …

Et tout bascule dans le noir.

**A SUIVRE !**

(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)

Auteur : vous voulez une suite ?

Ren : qu'est ce que j'ai ?Oo

Auteur : hahaha tu verras

Yoh : Hao ? tu … tu.. tu kiff Ten ? Oo

Hao : et Alors , j'ai le droit de l'aimer non ?

Horo : Ren est à Moi ( prend Ren dans ces bras)

Nychrom : Non a MOI ! ( prend Ren des bras de Horo)

Hao : C'EST MOI LE ROI donc REN EST A MOI !

Auteur : STOOOOOOP ! ( arrache Ren des dingues et le console doucement)laaaa chuuuut ne pleure pu Ren je suis la.

Ren : ( sous le choc) moman TT

Anna : et moi je n'apparais pas ?

Auteur : toi on verras après.

Anna : okay , c'est sympa ici ( repars en grognant)

Auteur : voilà Reviewez moi si vous voulez avoir la suite et si vous voulez savoir ce qu'a notre beau chinois

Murmures :

Hao : il est à moi !

Horo : non à moi !

Nychrom : ça va pas il est à moi !

Ren : sortez moi de la TT

Auteur : a plus


	2. La Fureur Hao

Titre : Ténèbres révélations

Auteur : Woudy

Genre :YAOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Couple :HaoXRen

Disclaimer :Les personnages de cette séries ne m'appartienne pas du tout ,c'est trop dommage TT

Hao : A force c'est normale t'as vu comment tu me traite ?

Kyo : …(sifflote)

Yoh : Mais dit Moi Kyo que va t'il se passer ?

Kyo : hahaha tu liras en même temps que nos lecteurs très cher…

Hao : glups Oo

Ren : euh je vais lancer la fics hehehe !

Note one : OOC je baigne quand même dans le OOC XD surtout Hao TT mdr !

(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)

**Ténèbres révélations**

_J'entend des bruits dans le couloir la porte s'ouvre , je me retourne croyant que c'est toi qui est rentrer mais à la place je vois mon frère Yoh debout, blanc comme un linge qui me dit d'une voix triste :_

_- Nii-san , Ren il est …_

_Et tout bascule dans le noir._

**Chapitre deux :**

Je suis resté stoïque , les yeux perdu dans le vide , je ne comprenais pas , pourquoi c'était arrivé là, maintenant aujourd'hui pourquoi ?

Pourquoi les dieux ont voulu lui faire du mal ?Peut être pour me punir ? je ne sais pas , je tombe a terre et me recroqueville serrant mes jambes de mes bras et instinctivement je me balance d'avant en arrière.

Quand je sens deux mains ce poser sur mes épaules et me stopper.

- Nii-san , calme toi , on va allez le voir d'accord ?

Le voir , j'ai même pas pensé à aller le voir , quel idiot je fais , je me relève brusquement que mon frère en tombe.

- faut allez le voir , vite ! dépêche toi !

Mon frère se relève vite fait et on commence a sortir de mon appartement , on prend le scooter et direction l'hôpital.

C'est mon frère qui conduis , normale si je prenais le volant , inquiet comme je suis j'aurai fait des conneries…

Mon frère a quand même mis la gomme et on est arriver bien a vite a l'hôpital.

Je descend et rentre dans ce bâtiment blanc hideux et sans vie.

Mon frère me rejoint et moi comme un taré je vais pour le chercher…

Yoh arrive à mes côtés et me murmure.

- Chambre 605.

Et la je cours je regarde les portes passer une a une :… 602 603 604 …605… la voila , cette maudite chambre , j'ouvre la porte et je le vois , la , allonger sur le lit , les yeux clos et quelque perfusions branché , je m'approche de lui et de ma main je lui caresse sa joue.

Pâle il est , contraste de sa peau bizarrement plus hale, oh mon cher Ren qui a oser te faire ça ? te mettre dans cette état toi , un des plus grand shaman qui arriverai a me battre.

Yoh rentre dans la chambre et me regarde attrister , il se mord la lèvre et me regarde de ces yeux peiner.

- pourquoi lui ? ne ? ototo ? pourquoi lui ?

Il baisse la tête , je sais qu'il ne le sait pas , je le lis dans ces pensées mais aussi par son visage , lui aussi aimerai savoir qui lui a fait du mal , qui a oser touché a l'un de ces amis.

Une infirmière rentra en trombe dans la chambre et a commencer a gueuler

- Les visites sont terminés , vous ne devriez pas être là ! allez vous en !

Je me levé en colère , une aura noir m'entoure et je sens que mon frère est gêné et essaye de me calmer.

- Ecoutez stupide humaine , je fais ce que je veux , avec mon amant ok ! si je veux le voir ! je vais le voir ! c'est pas toi qui vas …

Ma voix est sombre et empli de colère.

- Nii-san calme toi , c'est normale qu'elle se soit emporté…

l'infirmière terrorisé contre la porte recula et sortie dans le couloir !

- Docteur Faust , Docteur Faust , y a des visiteurs qui sont rentrés dans la chambre 605 !

Un homme blond arriva et sourit a la jeune infirmière.

- ne t'inquiète pas Erika ce sont des amis , je les connais ils ont eu mon autorisation.

Faust entra dans la chambre et souris au deux.

- Maître Yoh , Hao ! ravis de vous voir , même si les circonstances ne sont pas très joyeuse !

- Que lui est il arrivé ?

Je me fais presque agressif , Faust comprend et me regarde gentiment, normale étant celui qui a plus souvent soigné Ren , il le connaît et connaît notre relation.

- Ecoute Hao, Ren a du se faire écraser , enfin je suppose , mais comme il n'as rien sentit il a du s'énerver contre la personne et bien sur le conducteur a du le frapper quelque chose comme ça…Je suis désolé mais je ne sais pas si on a des témoins.

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieur intérieurement pour ne pas hurler de rage , je sers mes poings a en blanchire mes jointures , j'ai mal , l'homme qui a oser touché a l'homme de ma vie , va le regretter fois de Shaman King et de Hao Asakura.

Faust , insista Yoh a sortir de la chambre pour parler de plusieurs chose en tête a tête , quand nous nous retrouvâmes seul , je m'approcha de lui et le regarda.

- Je vais savoir qui t'a fais ça et je te vengerais , je te le jure !

Je pose mais mains sur son front et ferme mes yeux tout en me concentrant.

Je vois des images défiler et rapidement je vois la scène d'agression , je vois parfaitement le visage de cet homme , et rapidement j'enlève mes mains , ces images te perturbe , font accélères ton rythme cardiaque. Je me relève et quelque mèches de mes cheveux tombe sur ton visage.

- oh mon Ren , je vais te venger , je serais toujours la pour toi je te le promet , toujours…mon tendre et bel amour.

Délicatement je pose mes lèvres sur celle de Ren et commence a partir.

- Je rentre plus tard , prévenez les infirmières je dors dans sa chambre , a plus Ototo !

Faust me regarde et Acquiesce , quand à mon frère il s'inquiète , il ne m'as jamais vu aussi tendu et en colère et se demande si je ne vais pas faire une connerie.

Mais je pars sans dire un mot et tout en sortant de l'hôpital.

- Je te retrouverez , shaman !

**A SUIVREUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH !**

(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)

Woudy : snif snif , purée j'ai du être dans un drôle d'état pour écrire ça Waouh Oo

Ren : …Qui sera le prochain mec mort de la main de Hao ?

Woudy : ah ah ah niark niark sourire machiavélique

Hao : qui va passer sous mon barbecue !

Yoh : Waouh sa c'est de la fic , je crois que c'est plus longue que la première ! Ne,

Woudy : ch'ai pas lol !

Faust : ouai je viens d'arriver yata !

Woudy : Merci beaucoup la suite arrive plus vite , que celle là lol ! laissez moi une chtite Review pleazeuuuh  
Aligato !


	3. Recherche,Probleme et Reveil?

_**Titre :**_ Ténèbres révélations  
_**Auteur :**_ Woudy  
_**Genre :**_YAOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
_**Couple :**_HaoXRen  
_**Disclaimer :**_Les persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas VV  
Hao : redanse la lambada a poil sous la grêle  
Kyo : -'Tu m'fais quoi là Hao ?  
Yoh : Je crois qu'il danse…  
Kyo : …  
Hao : Bwahahahahah heureux de pas appartenir a Kyô  
Ren : …Je suis le lanceur de la fics Balance la fic comme un freesbee

_**Note one :**_OOC je baigne quand même dans le OOC XD surtout Hao TT mdr !  
**_Note two : _**veuillez m'excusez pour l'énorme retard que j'ai pris TT j'en m'en excuse mais j'ai eu beaucoup voir ENORMEMENT de probleme et je n'ai pu écrire a par si vous vouliez une death-fics alors que se n'est absolument pas mon intention XD !  
Gomen Nasaï !

(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)

**_Dans le chapitre précedent:_**

« Faust me regarde et Acquiesce , quand à mon frère il s'inquiète , il ne m'as jamais vu aussi tendu et en colère et se demande si je ne vais pas faire une je pars sans dire un mot et tout en sortant de l'hôpital.

- Je te retrouverez , shaman . »

**_Chapitre trois: _Recherche,Problème et Réveil?**

Je te croyais mort bordel, ce mec a gâcher sa vie, de la vengeance ? pourquoi, c'est pourtant a Jeanne qui lui en vouler alors pourquoi mon mec ?

Cette enfoiré si je le trouve, je commence à fouiller moindre recoins de la ville en commencent le quartier , passe même a l'endroit où Ren c'est fait percuté… je m'arrête et ferme les yeux en pleins milieu de la route , je me fais klaxonner par des voitures vu que je les empêches de passer , plus je ferme fortement mes yeux plus une aura m'entoure. Spirit of Fire apparaît derrière moi des flammes m'entoure je sens cette chaleur dévastatrice m'emparer et cette envie me reprendre de buter tout ces humains, quand mon fantôme gardien me prend dans sa main et me soulève ,de mes yeux fermer je sens presque toute les auras des shamans dans cette ville et je ne ressens pas celle de cette homme. Je rouvre mes yeux et m'énerve râle contre Spirit of Fire alors qu'il n'avait rien fait.  
Il devient invisible tout comme moi pour me cacher , pour cacher mes larmes qui déferle sur mes joues, tout éclate ma colère , ma peine tout.J'en pouvais plus ,je sens que Firou(1) essaye de me consoler, mais rien n'y fait.J'essuie mes larmes d'un revers de manche puis me relève et le regarde.

- Tu veux bien m'aider ? A trouvé cette homme ? Ce lâche qui s'en est pris à Ren ?

- « Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras maître Hao »

- Merci Firou, j'ai besoin d'aide , de ton aide sur ce coup la , tout seul j'y arriverai pas…

- « Comment s'appelle cet homme ? Maître Hao ? »

Mes yeux ont une lueur étrange qui reflète la haine puis je le regarde d'un sourire psychopathe.

- Anahol, Firou, C'est Anahol…

Ma voix se fait froide mais aussi légèrement amusée machiavéliquement.  
- Firou, je vais te donner une mission, inspecte tout le pays, cherche le , espionne le , et des que tu la trouver ramène le moi, et toi et moi on s'amusera comme dans le temps a torturer les gens , sauf qu'on le fera sur lui.

Je regarde mon Spectre être heureux et acquiesça il me déposa à terre dans l'herbe et souris.

- « de ce pas maître Hao je ferais le plus vite possible »

- tu as tout le temps nécessaire de le trouver , j'ai confiance en toi ! Va !

Et Spirit of Fire disparut. je regarde vaguement l'endroit ou il était y a quelque minutes puis me retourne , mes cheveux claque au vent, puis je retourne à l'hôpital en mes recherches dans la ville je regarde avec horreur qu'il était 21h30, et que les visites ba forcement sont encore plus finis, j'espère que Faust a prévenu les infirmières que je dormais avec Ren…sinon je m'en fiche je dors quand même.J'arrive devant les bâtiments puis entre précipitamment , je vois Faust attendre a côté de la loge d'Accueil , en train de parler a l'espèce d'infirmière de tout à l'heure , celle au nom de Erika et bien sur je vois Elisa le fantôme de la femme de Faust derrière être jalouse puis ,Elisa tapote l'épaule de son mari qui détourne la tête vers fit un bref signe de la main a Erika et s'approche vers moi, qui suis essoufflé.

- Viens , j'ai préparer de quo ite reposer dans la chambre à Ren, et puis on pourra parler tranquillement toi et moi.

Il me prend dans ces bras et me porte jusqu'à la chambre de Ren, je ne bouge pas , trop essouffler , et fatigué pour rentre dans la chambre et allume une très légère lumière de chevet et il me pose sur le lit qui sera le mien pendant que Ren se réveil.

- Écoute Hao, j'ai..j'ai fait des diagnostiques avec aussi d'autre collègues et beaucoup aidé par Elisa, et tu sais que Elisa se trompe jamais…

Il se gratte la nuque , il a quelque chose de gênant à dire, et je me prépare au pire.

- Faust ? qu'est ce qu'il y a ?…

- Ren …il se pourrait que si il se réveille , qu'il .. aurai perdu une partie de sa mémoire.

Je le regarde effrayer , pas possible, pourquoi, déjà qu'il est encore vivant et encore, pourquoi lui faire perdre la mémoire ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu.. tu rigoles n'est ce pas ?

- Malheureusement non Hao, j'aurai bien aimé mais non.

Je commence a avoir envie de pleurer j'essaye de contrôler difficilement mes larmes, puis je vois Faust s'approcher de moi et me prendre dans ces bras.

- pleure , sa te fera du bien.

Sa voix est réconfortante , tel un père, puis pris par sa gentillesse je m'effondre en larmes , je pleure sur son épaule et lui ressert ces bras un peu plus fort autour de mon corps.

- Pourquoi lui ? qu'ai je fais au bon dieu pour qu'il s'en prenne a Ren, pourquoi Faust ?

Ma voix est empli de larmes et légèrement saccagé par mes spasmes.

- Je sais pas Hao, je sais pas.

Il est triste lui aussi, Ren est aussi son ami, et aussi un peu plus, Je sais que Ren me raconter beaucoup qu'il allait se confier a Faust dans le temps même encore un peu , avant que notre relation sois bien fatigue je m'endors , contre son torse, j'ai peur et je ne veux en aucun cas perdre ce qu'il me reste.

Je me réveille en sursaut à cause d'un rayon de soleil sur mon visage , qui m'aveugle fortement, je regarde autour de moi et je me souviens rapidement, la chambre d'hôpital, Faust qui me réconforte… REN !Je me retourne est je le vois endormis dans le lit a côté, je jarte rapidement la couverture et accoure à ces côté prend une de ces mains dans la mienne et le regarde, il a repris des couleurs et je sens son visage plus d'é fis un léger sourire puis me souvient des paroles de Faust. Des larmes naquirent au coin de mes yeux mais je les retiens pour pas qu'elles tombent.

- Ren… Mon ange , je te promet que je serais toujours là pour toi. Je t'aime et je te laisserai jamais tombé.

Je me penche sur son visage et lui pose un léger baiser sur ces lè la porte s'ouvre , sur Yoh et Erika qui porte un plateau de repas.

- Docteur Faust m'a demandé de vous apporter ça.

Dit elle d'une voix froide, je sais qu'elle m'aime pas et ça se sourit et pris le plateau de ces mains.

- je vous remercie , vous pouvez nous laissez maintenant.

L'infirmière sortit rapidement , puis Yoh pose le plateau sur une table et s'assit sur une chaise a côté de la mienne et pose sa tête sur mon épaule gauche.

- nii-san, Faust t'as dit ...?

- Hn…

Yoh me regarde du coin des yeux et lui aussi s'empêche de pleurer.

- il va pas nous oublier ne ? il peut pas ?

- Je sais pas Otôto, on verra n'est ce pas ?

Mon frère se colle a moi et pose sa tête sur mes genoux.

- J'ai peur Hao…et je ressens la tienne…

- on est jumeau souvient toi…

Yoh sourit péniblement puis se relève, il pose un baiser sur le front a Ren et en pose un sur mon front puis il me regarde en souriant et en plissant les yeux.

- Vais chercher des barres chocolatés , prend soin de Ren et de toi en attendant je reviens.

- Oui…

Ma voix se fait en un murmure et je vois mon frère sortir regarde Ren , et repense a tout ce que m'as dit Faust…Perdre une moitié de sa mémoire…C'est pas possible , je baisse la tête quand je vois que la main de Ren bouge ,j'écarquille les yeux puis en relevant ma tête je vois un regard or presque haineux. Quand soudain d'une voix empli de colère j'entends sortir de ces lèvres.

- Hao !

**_Fin du Chapitre 3 !_**

Kyô : purééééééé chuis sadique TT!  
Ren : BORDEL ME FAIRE PERDRE LA MEMOIRE T'ES DINGUE MA PAROLE !  
Kyô:nan juste fou de toi  
Hao :…pourquoi je chiales presque tout le temps , c'est pas moi ça , c'est un faux, une copie, Oh SCANDAL !  
Kyô : je te signale que j'ai mis OOC Hao, donc t'es en OOC mais c'est toi XD !  
Hao : Grmmmralouille  
Kyô : merci beaucoup voilà une ch'tite Review ?Et encore désolé pour le retard , sa arrivera plus promis , au moins pas un retard aussi long VV GOMEEEEN !


End file.
